


Mess Around

by GinaBaker1666



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fingering, Fireball, Kitchen Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vodka, chris evans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaBaker1666/pseuds/GinaBaker1666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris surprises his girlfriend at her apartment, while she's out with friends, but when she comes home drunk, his surprise turns into a night of teasing and taunting by the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess Around

It was late. That was putting it mildly. It was the middle of the night; and after some ungodly number of martinis and way too many shots of fireball I stood at the front door of my apartment trying to dig my keys out of the little black clutch that had been tucked under my arm all night. It wasn't a big bag, I should have had them in my hand and unlocking the door in under a minute, but this was P.F. Post Fireball. Swaying a bit, I grabbed the doorknob, steadying my hand as I finally pulled out the keys and fit it into the lock. When I turned the knob and pushed the door open the jingling sound of them broke the silence of the apartment and I quickly pulled them out of the lock and tossed them on the table next to the door; the loud clang of them hitting the wood echoed through the room.  
Letting the door slam shut behind me, I slipped the chain into the lock and made sure the rest of the place was secure before tossing my clutch on the table with my keys and wandering further into the apartment. Heading towards the kitchen, I stopped only to remove my heels, but as I placed one hand on the wall to balance, while the other reached for my shoe, the light in the living room flicked on, and the leg I had raised to meet my hand slammed down, the resounding stomp of the stiletto the only noise beside my loud gasp. Turning towards the direction of the light switch, my hand dropped to my chest as I spot Chris sitting in the chair in the corner of the room wearing the smirk he's famous for.  
"Jesus Christ!" I turn, facing him fully now, arms crossed in front of me. "You scared the shit out of me!"  
"Sorry babe, but I was starting to wonder if I had to open the door for you." He chuckled.  
The fucking bastard chuckled.  
"Not funny Chris."  
"So funny!" He laughed more this time, standing up and crossing the room to meet me halfway.  
"I didn't think you were coming over tonight," I look up at him. Even in my heels he towers over me. "Why didn't you text me?"  
"I tried to call you, but I think your phone is dead."  
Ah shit.  
I ducked my head, swiping a few strands of hair from my neck before looking back up at him. His jaw was set, I could see it clearly without his usual beard there to hide it, but there was a hint of mischief in his eyes.  
"Sorry..."  
"I was hoping I would get you a bit more on the sober side tonight babe..."  
"Well you definitely sobered me up when you scared me!" I playfully shoved his shoulder, but he caught my hand before I could pull it back.  
"Good."  
He ducked his head down to meet mine, and left a chaste kiss to my lips.  
"Ooh...lets see, vodka and..." He kissed me again, swiping his tongue over my bottom lip. "Cinnamon?"  
"God Chris, you're like McSniff the crime dog!"  
He laughed loudly, his head thrown back, his clean shaven neck completely open to me. If my reflexes were even the slightest bit better at the moment I would have my mouth all over it.  
"His name was McGruff, not McSniff."  
I didn't answer, instead fixed him with a look that clearly told him I thought he was insane.  
"So martinis and fireball?" He was still chuckling.  
"I don't think I'm that drunk."  
"No, you've been worse. I mean, you got inside without the flashlight this time."  
I knew exactly what he was referring to, and it was the night we had come home completely smashed from Scott's birthday last year, and we had to use the flashlight on his phone to get the key in his front door.  
"Hey! That was both of us buddy!"  
"I'm not saying it wasn't!" He had his hands out in front of his body as if to say 'I surrender,' the sleeves of his grey sweater riding up the slightest bit as his biceps tugged on the material.  
Taking his hands in mine, I tugged him closer until my body was flush against his, our hands falling down to our sides. I looked up, stealing his gaze and watched as his eyes followed the length of my arms all the way from where my hands held his, to the deep V at the front of my shirt, until his eyes met mine.  
"I'm glad I decided to surprise you." He grinned. "Even if I did almost give you a heart attack."  
"Yeah, I thought Captain America was more stealth than that?" I poked my tongue out at him, and he immediately silenced me with his mouth on mine, his tongue pushing back against my own, forcing me to surrender.  
"Fuck, you taste like a good night out." He mumbled against my lips.  
Pulling away, I kept his hand in mine and tugged him towards the kitchen not saying a word.  
I glanced back at him over my shoulder, the only sound once again my heels against the wood floor as we stopped in front of the kitchen. Bending over, making sure he could see, I pulled the bottom drawer of the fridge open and dug around the freezer until I came up successful.  
I held a bottle of Gray Goose between us and watched as his eyebrow raised, the corner of his mouth turning up in a smirk.  
"Haven't you had enough?"  
Shaking my head, I twisted the cap off the bottle, taking a sip small enough to just wet my lips before I slid my free hand around the back of his neck.  
"Not nearly enough."  
He didn't hesitate to let me pull him down to my height, and he didn't protest when the bitter taste of the vodka slipped onto his tongue as he ran it along the seam of my lips. Parting my lips just enough, he pushed his tongue inside my mouth to search every space available to him, his breaths coming out in short sighs each time he swiped his tongue over mine. By the time we pulled apart, he was gasping for air just as much as I was.  
"Still thirsty?" Chris swallowed hard.  
Peeking up through my lashes, I nodded coquettishly, and I could see his self control diminish right in front of me.  
He wrapped his hand around mine, lifting the bottle to his lips and taking a generous sip before placing it on the counter behind me. I watched him swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down quickly as he winced only slightly at the burn of the alcohol.  
"Chris..."  
"Hmm?"  
Leaning up on my toes, the platform of my heels the only part of me touching the ground; I brought my lips up to his ear before gently taking the lobe between my teeth.  
"Put the vodka away...I'm thirsty for something else."  
"Tell me."  
Nipping his lobe again, I let my hand trail around to the front of his jeans, let my fingers dance up and underneath his sweater before flattening my palm against his abs and gently scraping my nails back down to his waistband.  
"Fuck."  
"Mmhmm." I murmured, my face now buried in his exposed neck.  
Without warning, his hands came around the back of my thighs and he was lifting me off the ground. My legs locked at the ankles around his waist, my face was still buried in the crook of his neck, my teeth nipping at any bit of his clean shaven skin I could get to. It wasn't often I could lavish his jaw and neck this way without getting a mouthful of that beard of his; when I had the chance, I took it.  
"Fuck, when was the last time you did that?"  
"Mmm," I hummed against his skin. "The last time you shaved."  
I move my face from his jaw to find his eyes just as I feel him deposit me on the island in the kitchen. His hands slide from around the back of my thighs and up the front, his fingers hot through my jeans. My hands untangle themselves from the nape of his neck and settle on his chest as I lean forward just a touch to catch his lips with my own. I know we're not making it to the bedroom this time around.  
It's frantic and heated the second his lips move from my own to the spot just below my ear. I can feel myself wanting to lie back on the marble countertop, pull him with me, and let him devour me, but I know it's not big enough for both of us up there.  
"Chris...fuck, Chris let me touch you..."  
"You've been doing all the touching since you got home." His voice was muffled, his teeth scraping down the side of my neck towards my collarbone while his hands crept steadily to the hem of my top.  
"This goes first," he pulled back so that he could remove the offending garment, the pleather material making a smacking sound as it hit the tile floor. "And this too."  
I assumed he meant my bra, but the second I felt his fingers on the button of my jeans, I knew better. I usually do know better. With the button and zipper undone, his hands moved to my feet, carefully sliding them out of the stilettos and dropping the shoes to the floor.  
"Careful!" I hissed, hearing them hit the floor with a thud that made me wince. All Chris could do was laugh.  
Shaking his head he gently tugged my jeans down, giving me only a moment to get my hips off the counter to help him.  
He sucked in a sharp breath, his hand running through his hair, pulling some of it free from its gelled style, and let out an even shakier breath than he had before.  
"Chris..."  
"Keep this on," He ran a hand down the side of my chest, thumb grazing my nipple through the lace of my bra before his free hand slid between my thighs. "And these."  
I didn't even have a chance to beg him, to get close enough to pull that sweater over his head and touch the skin hiding underneath, let my fingers dance over the dip of his hips. He was already on his knees. He already had my panties tugged to the side. And his tongue was already flat against my clit.  
"Oh fuck!"  
His hands slid under my thighs and tugged me forward, just enough so he could drape my legs over his shoulders; so I could drop back on my elbows while he went to work. He kissed a trail from my clit down to where I always already wet and craving his touch, and flattened his tongue against my lips before licking all the way back to where he started. He knew exactly what he was doing, he had played this game before and between the alcohol still working its way through my brain and the feel of his mouth on my pussy he was likely to have a royal flush in no time at all.  
"God that feels so good..." I let one hand slide through his disheveled hair and pulled. Hard. Hard enough for him to moan, for the sound to vibrate against my clit and enough to get his attention. "It feels so good Chris...but I need to feel you."  
"Mmm," he circled his tongue around my clit before sliding two fingers two knuckles deep inside of me. "Patience is a virtue."  
And with that he slid a third finger inside me, curling them in just the right way.  
"Fuck! Chris!"  
He said nothing as he moved up my body, his mouth abandoning his place on my clit as his fingers continued to work me. Kissing up my stomach, between the valley of my still covered breasts, and came to a stop on my lips.  
"You always get so impatient when you've been drinking." He winked and pulled his hand from my pussy; made quick work of that god damn sweater before tugging his belt open.  
My hands fell on top of his before I pushed them out of the way. Scooting forward I jumped off the counter and popped the button on his jeans, bypassing the zipper completely. In one fell swoop Chris' jeans and boxers were pooled around his ankles. I watched with hooded eyes as he stepped out of them; taking a step closer to me he spun me so that my front was pressed against the counter, bent slightly so that my ass was sticking out directly at him. Reaching back, I wrapped my hand around his cock, blindly stroking him until I could feel his chest pressed against my back.  
"Yup," he sighed, moving my hand away from him and pinning it to the counter, his hand holding mine down. "Impatient."  
I didn't even have a second to spit back a snarky remark. The words were far from the tip of my tongue as I felt him enter me in one thrust, my back pressed against his chest.  
"Shit..." Chris' head dropped to my shoulder, and his hips stayed motionless for a moment.  
"Baby, move...please..."  
When he finally pulled back, enough so that I could feel the pull of him, he took his time thrusting back in. It was a slow burn, the push and pull of him inside me, his fingers laced with mine on top of the counter, my chest brushing against the cool marble with each thrust back inside.  
"So fucking tight..."  
"Jesus, Chris I need you to go harder!"  
I pushed back against him, my ass flush against the base of his cock as he continued to thrust up into me, harder with each second that passed around us. He slid his hands from mine and immediately covered my tits with them, his fingers hooking into the cups and pulling them down to expose my hardened nipples. His hands covered them, thumbs and forefingers pinching and rolling one in each hand as he pulled almost all of the way out before slamming back in, burying himself to the hilt inside of me hitting that perfect spot that would snap the coil inside of me.  
“Jesus, fuck! Do-don’t stop! Don’t stop!”  
“No baby, never…”  
His breathing was as labored as mine, short puffs of air against my neck as he slide his hands lower, fingers digging into my hips as he slammed into me repeatedly. I could feel the bruises that would be there in a few hours’ time; the soreness that would take over where he was currently filling me.  
I was close, and I could feel Chris getting there too. His thrusts, albeit forceful and fast, were getting sloppy; every other one hitting my spot with a vengeance.  
“I’m close…I’m so fucking close…”  
“Yes! Chris!”  
His fingers all but brushed over my clit once twice and I was coming undone around him. My walls are tight around him as he keeps thrusting, sloppy, as his lips find my shoulder and his teeth scrape against my skin. My head falls to the cool marble top as my orgasm rips through me, my body going rigid before falling slack in his arms. Chris follows a moment later, his cock throbbing as he spills inside of me. I can feel him going still and then collapsing against my back.  
“God damn…”  
He’s the first to speak, his breath is hot against my neck, his body slick against mine; he’s still inside me.  
“I’m so glad I left that party early.”  
He pulled back a bit, and I turned to catch his eye, eyebrow raised I knew he was asking me in so many words why I had left my cousins 30th birthday party early.  
“The stripper was wearing an Iron Man thong.”  
“Noooo.” He whined.  
I laughed, allowing him to lace his fingers with mine once more.  
“No, it wasn’t Iron Man.”  
“Thank god…”  
“It was Cap, and it had a shield over his-“  
Chris spun me around and crushed his lips against mine before I could finish.

**Author's Note:**

> Property of GinaBaker1666
> 
> © 2016 Gabrielle Magliano  
> Self Publishing  
> Gabbygates@gmail.com
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher.  
> An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
